The Quidditch Gate
by BloodRedSnowWhite
Summary: The Quidditch Gate is a wizard tradition that happens every ten years. Albus Dumbledore is hosting this year's event and twenty-one letters are sent to each respective owl. AU Harry sister-fic.


Harry has a twin. The Prisoner of Askaban turned out differently. Wormtail gets caught and the Dark Lord's rise to power has been delayed. Goblet of Fire changed too in my version, Cedric was the only Champion, Harry never was submitted, nor did Cedric die and he won the Triwizard Cup. Please enjoy my story, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic and i really hope you like it.

p.s if there are mistakes or any of that sort, please excuse me. I must have missed it.

* * *

><p>School at Hogwarts has ended for the summer and all of the students have gone to their dormitory's to pack and ready themselves to leave for the train station. Harry Potter and his friend, Ron Weasley, came down the stairs and as they did, they dragged their trunks from behind. They heard the same <em>thunk, thunk <em>as they met up with Hermione and Violet. Violet was Harry's twin sister. "Are we all set?" Hermione asked to the three of them. There was a silence as they looked around the common room. This would be another year they've survived from Draco's rude spats and Snape's hatred for Violet and Harry. After this summer, they would come back and do it all over again. But they couldn't think about that right now, they had a summer to think about it.

Hermione was going away to her grandparents' cottage and Ron said he'll spend the summer with his family. Violet and Harry couldn't wait to go home. This will be second year they will admit to that. Before, they hated leaving Hogwarts. The torture from the Dursley family nearly drove Violet and Harry to insanity. But in their third year here at Hogwarts, the commotion of Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban, had the muggle and wizard world to hysteria. Violet and Harry befriended the new Dark Arts professor, Lupin. But they were forced to stay inside, in fear that Sirius Black might attack. At the end of the year, they found out that Sirius Black was their god father and Ron's rat was really Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, the person who had betrayed their parents. Sirius and Professor Lupin, who had been friends with Harry and Violet's father, James, turned in Wormtail and Sirius' name was cleared as innocent.

That was last year, later on the evening of Wormtail's trial, Sirius offered Violet and Harry something they couldn't deny. They moved in with Sirius that month, leaving their Uncle and Aunt, and their son, they spent that summer getting to know one another. It was the best summer they ever had. When school started again, something would be different that year. Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard tournament and three champions would be selected. Cedric Diggory was the champion for Hogwarts. It was an exciting year and Cedric, in the end, became the Triwizard Champion.

"Yes." Ron said, as he looked over the room. Everyone one of them sighed and smiled at each other, laughing, they set off down the Gryffindor Tower. They set their stuff down once they made it to the entrance. They had to wait for the rest of the students, which took forever, before the horse carriages came to bring them the train station.

"Violet," Hermione cleared her throat. Violet looked up at her friend and saw that Hermione was looking over past her. "He's coming."

Violet's insides turned and her breath caught in her throat. Ron rolled his eyes. "Really, what do you see in him?"

"He's the captain and Seeker for the Gryffindor team, what do you expect?" Neville said as he stopped to join their circle.

"Shut it, you all." Violet hissed between her teeth and turned around casually.

Oliver Wood appeared from the crowd and he smiled at Violet but it faltered once he noticed that every one of them was looking at him. He raised a brow. "Do I have something on me?" He checked his robe and ran his fingers through his hair that grew over the year.

While Oliver looked for something that could be sticking on his robe, Violet turned to her friends. "Please, don't embarrass me."

She noticed the look Ron gave to Harry and Harry just managed to hide the smirk on his face but Violet saw it. "No, not at all, Wood." Ron said, looking past Violet.

Fourteen year old Violet turned on her heel and walked over to Oliver, taking his arm and steering him from their little group. "You alright?" Oliver said, looking down at her. Oliver was a year older than the rest of them; he would be turning sixteen this summer while Violet – and Harry – will turn fifteen. She sometimes, stupidly, wished they were the same age. She even thought about when she would be in her last year at Hogwarts, he would already be gone. Even though that was years from now, she dreaded the thought.

"I'm fine, 's all." Violet smiled, ducking her face behind the curtain of her hair when he smiled at her. She wouldn't look at him while her face was turning cherry red. "What are you planning for the summer?"

"You didn't get your letter, then?" He said his Scottish accent thick as ever. She noticed the dark circles around his eyes and his messy hair. He looked like he had taken a nap. One thing she noticed over the course of the past four years they've known each other, his accent was thicker when he just woke up.

"What letter?" She said, as they finally stopped walking. She faced him and from over his shoulder, she could see Ron and Harry whispering to each other. Neville and Hermione looked worried and kept glancing over to Violet and Oliver, nervously. Harry and Ron were planning something, Violet knew it. Suddenly Fred and George appeared from the crowd and huddled with Ron and Harry. "Violet?"

"Huh – what?" Violet snapped out of it and looked up at her best friend.

Oliver laughed and wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "I _said _– I was accepted to the Quidditch Gate and I was sure you and Harry would get a letter. I mean, you're one of the best Chasers."

"What's the Quidditch Gate?"

"I forgot you're not fluent with wizard-speak." He teased with a lopsided grin. Violet scoffed and hit his arm.

"That was not funny." She said, looking in the other direction with her nose in the air.

"Yeah, that was a lame joke." He laughed and she joined in. "The Quidditch Gate is when Puddlemere and other Quidditch team's recruit school players they think are eligible to play on their team, when their players retire or are badly injured, they cannot continue to play. It's held every ten years and this year, it is being held here at Hogwarts over the summer. Dumbledore has hosted Quidditch Gate twice but he favours Puddlemere. I got a letter of acceptance just this morning."

"That's amazing." Violet gushed and hugged her friend. "But I didn't know I had to sign up."

"You won't have to," Oliver said, explaining. "The headmaster who is hosting the event and Puddlemere's captain handpicks the best players on each team."

"Mmm," She grimaced, sighing. "I would've loved to join but so far, no letter."

"You'll get one, I promise." He patted the top of her head, once and started to walk in the other direction. He stopped and turned around. "Violet?"

Violet hadn't moved from her spot and she didn't reply. Instead, she watched as Fred and George walk up behind Oliver. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth for Oliver to run for it. But Harry and Ron came up from behind her and covered her mouth, pulling her far from Oliver. Before Oliver, Fred and George disappeared in the crowd, she saw the twins giving Oliver a Tongue-Tied Toffee. She tried to break free from her brother and Ron, but they were stronger than her.

"Alright, get a move on!" Hagrid and Filch came out from the castle. A dozen horse carriages pulled up. "Get on, we don't have all day."

Violet lost Oliver in the crowd and was forced to follow her friends. They left their trunks, placing them neatly in a circle, and followed Hagrid and Filch as they escorted the students to the train station. Once they found a place to sit, they sat there in silence the rest of the way. Violet wondered what happened with Oliver and worried if he fell for it. When they finally made to platform 9-3/4, Ron was the first to stand up. They walked in a line as they stepped out onto the pavement and found their luggage. Hermione and Violet hugged as they left in different direction. Harry called out a bye and Hermione waved in reply. Violet punched Ron in the arm and smiled. Ron rubbed his arm and smiled back. Ron and Harry said their goodbyes and both he and Violet watched as Ron walked to catch up with Ginny who was walking in the other direction.

"Exciting year, wasn't it?" Harry said as they turned around and started walking.

"Yes, it was." Violet replied, pulling along her trunk. "There's Cho and Cedric, like to say goodbye?"

Violet saw the way Harry's face scrunched up. "Really, Violet?"

Violet burst out laughing and Harry pulled at her hair, Violet reacted by pushing him away. Harry wondered how in the world Violet knew that he had a liking to Cho Chang, the girl who was year older than him. He had failed on asking her to the Yule Ball and he basically failed at life since he couldn't talk to her. Cedric Diggory – the perfect boy who won the Triwizard Tournament – won the heart of Cho while Harry watched.

"You do know she's just looks, Harry." Violet said, flicking his ear. "She may be pretty and all, but she's very clingy."

"Really?"

"Look at how see holds Cedric's arm," Harry followed where his sister was looking. "You would have obviously seen but you're too stupid to realize it. Cho Chang – is a no-no, Harry." She spoke the last sentence as if she was speaking to a five year old.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked in the other direction, away from his sister and away from Cedric and Cho. Suddenly he spotted their god father. "Sirius!"

Violet looked in the direction her brother was looking at and saw Sirius. She dropped her trunk, hearing it fall on the pavement, and ran for her god father. "Sirius!" She cheered as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She was shorter than Harry who had grown enormously over the year and Sirius was taller than Harry so she looked like a child as she embraced her god father. "Where are we going this year?"

Sirius chuckled and pulled in Harry as they hugged each other. Last year, they had gone to France for a week and Sirius had promised he would take them somewhere new this year. He reached inside his pocket and took out three muggle transportation tickets. "Somewhere I'm sure both of you would love."

Harry and Violet peered at the tickets and read the name of the airport in London and the word Egypt. "We're going to Egypt?" Harry said, sounding like he was five year old with a box of ice cream.

"Yes, later this month. Muggle transportation, of course, I've never been on a – what's that thing called?" Sirius said, walking around Violet and picking up her trunk from the ground. He gave her the handle. He continued without waiting for an answer. "But I'm sure with the excitement from this year, both of you must be tired."

"No," Violet said, walking next to him. "Not at all."

An hour later, they were home and Harry and Violet, with the help of Sirius, unpacked. Violet set up her work area neatly with the homework that was given to her over the summer. She noted that she would work on that straight away instead of brushing it off at the last minute, like she had done the summer before. Sirius called her downstairs and once she hanged all of her sweaters in her closet, she made her way to the kitchen. Harry was already sitting beside Sirius and Violet sat down next to him. "So what are our plans before we leave for Egypt?"

Like how it felt last year, it all began to feel real; the feeling of having someone there to take of you and spoil you. Ever since she and Harry moved in, Sirius did all he can to give whatever they wanted. Though they didn't need what Sirius bought them, it felt right somehow. A childhood being rebuilt. "I'd love to go to the lake again," Violet said, thinking back at the time they spent their days relaxing by the lake. She'd swim at every chance she got but mostly, she wanted to catch up on what Sirius' did while she and Harry were at Hogwarts.

"Tomorrow, we will." Sirius said. "But now, we will have supper and then off to bed you two go."

"But-" Harry protested.

"No 'buts'." Sirius said. "Now, get cleaned up for supper and I'll call the two of you down when it's ready."

Sirius built a nice town house in the middle of nowhere and the only way somebody could get there is by Floo powder. Sirius mentioned that it was best that not many people knew where they lived because You-Know-Who might again rise to power and find the location of their home; but Violet hardly cared whilst she was with her brother and Sirius. They spent the following day at the Lake; it was a twenty minute walk from their house and spent the whole day there. Exhausted, they went home that evening and enjoyed their supper in a comfortable silence. They spent the rest of the week by the lake, Violet swimming and sometimes reading a book from Sirius' bookshelf. Harry, with his trousers rolled up, walked along the edge of the lake. Sirius sat down on a tree trunk and they sat there in silence for hours. By the end of the week, they went back to the lake late in the afternoon. This time Violet didn't bring a book or her swim suit, nor did Harry roll up his trousers but instead they sat on the ground beside Sirius.

They talked about nothing important and planned on visiting the Weasley family before they left for Egypt. The Weasleys' had already gone to Egypt the summer before the start of their third year and Ron would not stop talking about it. Violet, secretly, was jealous because she and Harry had never gone anywhere. The Dursley's had tortured them at any chance they had and they never took them anywhere.

An hour passed, laughing at Harry as he tripped and landed on his back, they left the lake and went back to the town house. Violet went straight to the washroom to wash up as Sirius busied himself making dinner. Harry left to his room, hauling a heavy-looking book bag with all his school work. Violet closed the door behind her, looking up she saw a peppered coat owl, a letter tied to her feet.

"You've been gone a while Fern," Violet scratched the owl's neck and untied the letter from her foot. "What is this?"

Violet sat down on her bed, pushing the books on her bed aside and opened the letter.


End file.
